cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KnightReturns422/Clone Wars: Reports from the Front and Beyond
Author's Note: Most of these reports written by the author(s) are non-canon and therefore only intended for writing-pleasure purposes. 22 BBY Reports Bardo Verwen Report In 22 BBY, Jedi master Kyle Redbreak made a report to Republic High Command regarding the 5th Platoon's condition in the aftermath of the battle. TOPIC: BARDO VERWEN CASUALTY REPORT LOGGED BY: JEDI MASTER KYLE REDBREAK LOCATION: BARDO VERWEN, TOBALI SYSTEM, OUTER RIM TERRITORIES DATE: 9:20, CENTAXDAY, GALACTIC STANDARD TIME SENT TO: REPUBLIC HIGH COMMAND, CORUSCANT In regards to the Bardo Verwen battle, I am pleased to announce that our forces have secured victory on this strategic asteroid world. However, this victory came with a cost; troops and machines, particularly, the 5th Platoon. A sub-division of the 422nd Defense Corps, the platoon, under the command of CL-5532, otherwise known as "Faunt", were sent to clear out a droid outpost that was threatening the final assault. Once they infiltrated the outpost, all communications with them had ceased, leaving us to continue with the main attack. It was reported later that the platoon suffered heavy, if not immense casualties from surprise attacks and very well placed traps. As a result, some eight men were killed, twelve were critically injured (most have become disabled permanently due to shockwaves and blasts) and no less than ten had survived the carnage that had befallen them. It is at the advice of CC-8542/221, (better known as "Branch") that the platoon be withdrawn for a maximum total of ten weeks to replenish their numbers, re-arm and (at the request of lieutenant Faunt) be re-trained should any other further "incidents" such as this ever occur again. To see more further details of the battle, please refer to Commander Branch's report. End Report Christophsis: Slick's Betrayal Several weeks following the First Battle of Geonosis, CC-2224, nicknamed "Cody", sent an extremely confidential report to Republic High Command regarding a clone sergeant named "Slick" who was found to be sabotaging the Republic's efforts on the crystaline world of Christophsis. TOPIC: SLICK'S TREASON LOGGED BY: CC-2224 LOCATION: CHRISTOPHSIS, CHRISTOPH SYSTEM, SAVAREENA SECTOR, OUTER RIM TERRITORIES DATE: 18:50, PRIMEDAY, GALACTIC STANDARD TIME SENT TO: REPUBLIC HIGH COMMAND, CORUSCANT NOTE: THIS REPORT IS TO BE CONSIDERED EXTREMELY SENSITIVE AND MUST ''BE KEPT CONFIDENTIAL AT ''ALL ''COSTS. ''During the Christophsis campaign, we sent out several recon units to scout out the enemy's movements. Among the scout units was Slick's platoon. Noting down their positions, we prepared to ambush them, only to find out that our plans were leaked out to the enemy, and as such, we were forced to abandon the plan and return back to base. It was later discovered that Slick was the traitor after giving away his position that the Jedi (that is to say, Generals Gram Alnin, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker), departed. Only Blake, Rex and myself knew of the Jedi's departure but before we could arrest Slick, he had managed to destroy much of our equipment and artillery. He was eventually caught and put under close surveillance until a shuttle could arrive to take him to Coruscant to face trial. '' ''While Slick may have had good intentions such as "striking a blow" for all clones and trying to gain freedom, he did in fact put much of our men at risk and betrayed us all. Due to the nature of this report, this must be kept confidential and must never leak out to the public, for fear of the public having second thoughts of the Grand Army and to prevent any other troops from having knowledge of his treason. End Report 21 BBY Reports Lola Sayu Report In 21 BBY, Captain Wilhuff Tarkin submitted a report to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine regarding Lola Sayu. In addition, he also added his opinion on the performance of the Jedi Order. TOPIC: LOLA SAYU REPORT LOGGED BY: CAPTAIN WILHUFF TARKIN LOCATION: CORUSCANT DATE: 7:31, TAUNGSDAY, GALACTIC STANDARD TIME SENT TO: SUPREME CHANCELLOR PALPATINE'S OFFICES, CORUSCANT To the Supreme Chancellor, As you know, the Jedi Order organized a rescue team to extract myself, Jedi master Even Piell and a few other naval staff from Lola Sayu. We did, as you know, become prisoners in the impregnable prison block known as the Citadel, headed by Osi Sobeck. The purpose of our imprisonment was because both master Piell and I had knowledge of the Nexus Route, a valuable source of information for both the Republic and Separatists alike, allowing the other to strike into the hearts of enemy homeworlds. The rescue team sent to retrieve us consisted of Jedi masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Gram Alnin, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and his rather feisty Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, who, on orders from her master, was not permitted to come in the first place. Accompanied by several clone troopers and three clone officers, including two ARC Troopers from the elite 501st Legion, the team eventually got past the blockading fleet by freezing themselves in carbonite. '' ''Allow me to cut straight to the point, Chancellor: the Jedi succedeed in rescuing us, yet the escape plan was foiled when the shuttle (a stolen Separatist cargo ship), was destroyed, along with ARC-12-0408. Worse was to come when we were chased by Sobeck, his droids and Anoobas. It is also here that master Piell met his end after being mauled by those savage beasts, prompting him to pass the next half of the Nexus Route to padawan Tano. Eventually, a second Jedi rescue team, consisting of Jedi Generals Sassee Tiin, Adi-Gallia, Plo Koon, Kyle Redbreak and Jedi Commander Joch Farlight were sent to rescue us from the surface. In the very tense and hot atmosphere, the gunships safely extracted us, with Osi Sobeck killed in the process. So ends the affair on Lola Sayu, yet I must confide in you the performance of the Jedi. Though their formidable skills and resourcefulness is well respected, I must continually probe if they are still eligible to fight as officers on the front line. One Jedi in particular I have been keeping interest in is Skywalker. We all know his uniqueness in the Force, and his "reckless", yet often heroic actions in the war. However, I am still reserving judgement as to whether his 'improvised' tactics will be enough to win us the war. Then, there is the matter of the entire Jedi Order itself. The order who had existed for thousands of years, is slowly decaying, and the Jedi being seen as mortals in the public eye. If I am to suggest such a drastic change, it is probably best that the Jedi should be retired, and allow naval commanders, such as myself and Republic Generals carry the burden of leading the Grand Army. After all, as general Windu said, the Jedi are keepers of the peace, and not military men. Perhaps soon we should have the Jedi Order placed under direct Republic control so that we may co-ordinate the war more efficiently. I humbly give my opinion in this last paragraph, and await your answer. Yours sincerely, '' ''Wilhuff Tarkin Umbaran Report In the second year of the war, Tarkin, now an admiral, reviews CT-7567's or Rex's report on the Umbaran campaign and closely examines Pong Krell's betrayal. TOPIC: UMBARAN REVIEW LOGGED BY: ADMIRAL WILHUFF TARKIN LOCATION: CORUSCANT DATE: 12:49, CENTAXDAY, GALACTIC STANDARD TIME SENT TO: SUPREME CHANCELLOR PALPATINE'S OFFICES, CORUSCANT To Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Upon reviewing CT-7567's report, I was quite intrigued by some of the points he highlighted. Apart from the 501st's immense casualties, the source of their unprecedented deaths came from a veteran Jedi known as Pong Krell. A renown strategist and exceptional lightsaber handler, Krell, as you know, secured several key victories during the war, at the cost of excessive and heavy casualties. As you are aware, he temporarily took command of the 501st whilst General Skywalker was recalled back to Coruscant by your request (I shall not ask why you requested Skywalker to return). '' ''The troops, in contrast to following the young knight's unique form of leadership, didn't quite get along well with Krell's more demanding and militaristic persona. As a result, tensions were at an all time high, and the turning point of distrust occurred when Krell ordered the execution of ARC-5555 and CT-5597 after being tried for insubordination. However, a more shocking truth was when Krell gave the same orders to the 501st and a platoon of the 212th Attack Battalion, thus exposing his betrayal. After a brief firefight, Krell was arrested and tried, yet CC-7567 hesitated to kill Krell for reasons unknown, but widely believed that Krell carried important and confidential information about the Republic's strategies and tactics. Before deciding what to do, a clone trooper (Sergeant "Dogma") killed Krell instead. Krell's rogue appearance does give us a new perspective, Chancellor: even the Jedi are susceptible to disparity and loss of hope. His reasons for going rogue? He had sensed evil was coming, the Jedi being destroyed and the Republic going into oblivion. Typical for one to say that, especially from a Jedi who fell to the dark side. As I said before in my Lola Sayu report, the Jedi should be placed under Republic control in order to better co-ordinate... and to also keep a close eye on them. Yours faithfully, Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin '' '' Category:Blog posts